The present invention relates to the field of electronically-scheduled events and, more particularly, to a device-independent attendance prompting tool for electronically-scheduled events.
Software systems allowing electronic scheduling of various types of events (e.g., meetings, collaboration sessions, teleconferences, etc.) have improved the scheduling process by increasing the visibility of schedules and calendars. Electronic scheduling systems can include a reminder function that sends the attendee messages to remind him or her of the upcoming event. Some electronic scheduling systems broadcast the reminder, not only within the electronic scheduling system, but also to alternate forms of communication like text messages and phone calls.